It's All Downhill From Here
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: It's time once again for the Ponyville Game-Athon! It's a yearly event where teams of two participants compete in various fun events for a chance to win a prize! Spike decides he wants to enter this year, and take home whatever the prize may be. However, after all his friends are taken, he ends up on a team with somepony he doesn't even know. Spike/Cloudchaser story


The sun cast its rays through the town, beckoning all to awake and start their day. This, of course, was all lost on a purple and green lump lying beneath the covers on his bed.

"Spike, you need to get up!" The sound of Twilight pounding on his door permeated Spike's mind.

"I can't. The blankets… they're too comfortable." Spike proceeded to burrow his way farther into his bed. "Come back tomorrow…."

"Spike, it's already after ten!" Twilight bursted through his door. "Do you not remember what day it is?"

"Uh… Saturday?"

"Yes. And it also happens to be the day when they announce the teams for the Game-a-Thon. You know… the one you insisted upon participating in this year?"

The dragon nuzzled his head out of his bed fortress. "That was today? I totally forgot!"

"Apparently," Twilight said, rolling her eyes. "And the team announcement is in an hour and a half at the park. If you're not there, they'll give your place to the next participant in line. They only choose the first ten applicants."

Spike leapt from his bed and dashed off to the bathroom to get ready.

The Ponyville Game-a-Thon was an annual event where five teams of two ponies would compete in various fun games and challenges over the course of a weekend. After it was over, the winners would be awarded a special prize.

Spike has always been a fan since Mayor Mare introduced it three years ago, but he never was picked to be a competitor. This time was different, though. With the help of Twilight, he made sure his sign-up sheet was the first one turned in, and he finally got the call to participate.

After a quick shower and fang-brushing, he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast before heading out. He stepped into the kitchen to see Twilight already waiting for him with two bowls of oat cereal.

"Thanks, Twi." Spike sat down and started shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his gaping mouth, spattering bits of it on the unicorn across the table.

"Geez, slow down!" Twilight wiped a clump of oats off of her cheek. "I know that you're in a rush, but you can still eat like a civilized member of society!"

Spike gulped down the rest of his food. "Sorry, but I wanna be there in plenty of time to see who else is participating."

Twilight cast him a curious glance while slowly eating her own bowl of food. "Yes, knowing the competition is important. So, do you have any ideas who you want to be paired with?"

"Well, I know Rainbow Dash is participating, and so is Applejack. I think I'd have a pretty good chance of winning if either of them were my teammates." Spike took on a thoughtful glance. "But I know it's selected randomly, so I guess it could be anypony. I just hope it's someone I know."

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight stated. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"Oh. My. Gosh! _Wake up_!"

Cloudchaser felt her ears ringing from the pony screaming in her ear. "Meh… go back to bed, Flitter. It's Saturday." She quickly buried her head under her pillow.

"It's eleven, and we have to be at the park in an hour!" Flitter snatched up her pillow and started hitting her sister with it. "So! Get! Up! Now!"

"Alright. Alright." Cloudchaser rolled over and sat up from her bed. She slumped her way over to the mirror and cringed at the sight. "I'm gonna have to take a shower first."

"Fine, but hurry!" Her younger sister zoomed over and pushed her sibling out the door and into the bathroom. "I don't want them to give our spots away."

Cloudchaser took a passing glance at the bathroom mirror. Her mane was a frightening sight in itself, not to mention the drool on her face. "Ugh…"

The light blue mare leapt into the shower and washed away all signs of a rough night's sleep. She had to look her best today.

She gently stepped out of the shower and shook off any excess water the towel didnt' get. After a quick brushing she headed out to the living room to find her sister tapping her hooves impatiently.

"'Bout time."

"Sorry, but I had to look presentable! I mean, Spitfire is the judge this year, and you know how she is…" Cloudchaser grinned nervously at her sister, and was met with a look of bemusement.

"Suuure. Spitfire. Please, spare me the act. We all know who you really want to impress," Flitter said.

The older pegasus felt her face heat up. "Oh, c'mon. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh… not buying it. You've been looking forward to the games ever since you learned Thunderlane was gonna be in it this year."

"Okay, well… so? Who cares if I want to be on his team? He's a good athlete!"

"Pssh... Ha! I almost bought that," Flitter said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Everypony knows you like him, though I have no idea what you see in him."

"I do not! He's just a friend."

"Are you kidding me? I mean, you giggle like a school filly anytime he's aro—"

"Oh, would you look at the time. We're running late!" Cloudchaser cut off her sister's teasing and bursted through the front door, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Hey, wait up!"

Spike walked into the clearing where the event would take place. He looked around the area, looking at the various ponies. Many were present to see who would be in the event, but that made it hard to determine who the actual participants were.

He recognized a few faces. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were talking with each other off by a tree, Cheerilee was standing with Lyra and Bon Bon, and Spitfire was speaking animatedly with Mayor Mare

"Hey, Dash! AJ!" Spike meandered over to his friends.

"Well howdy there, Spike!" Applejack tipped her hat and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Spike. What are you doin' here? Did you sign up this year, too?" Rainbow eyed the Spikecuriously.

"Yep! I actually decided to join in this year. Seemed like fun." Spike beamed at his two friends.

"Well, glad ta have ya, Spike."

"Yeah! Just hope one of you two get put on my team. With either of you on my team, there's no way the competition would be able to stand against us!" Rainbow said.

Spike chuckled lightly. "Well, one can only hope." The dragon took a quick glance around the small area. "Do you know who else was picked to participate this year?"

"Nope, can't say that ah' do. Who knows? We could be in for some stiff competition this time around." Applejack swiftly eyed the surrounding ponies.

"I'm sure I can handle anything that comes my way!" Rainbow immeditely felt her body pushed forward. "Oof!"

"Step aside!" A soft blue unicorn elegantly made her way by the trio. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands this spot."

"Hold up now… what are you doin' here, Trixie?" Applejack gave the showmare a puzzled look.

Rainbow thrust a hoof toward the unicorn. "Yeah, what's the big idea?!"

"Trixie wished to participate in the games this year, so that's what she did. Hmph!"

"Oh great…" Spike rubbed his temples, just imagining the headache she would provide if by some misfortune they were teamed up.

"What?! Are you telling me I have to compete against _you_ this year?" Rainbow questioned..

"That is correct. Trixie wouldn't necessarily call you 'competition', however."

"Not competition?! Why, you just wait, you—"

Rainbow was tackled mid sentence by Applejack, lest a battle be started before the games even start. "Hold on now, Rainbow! Save it for the games."

Spike looked at the three mares before him and laughed. There was going to be a lot of chaos this year. "Now, let's see who else is here."

"Heads up!"

Spike turned his head just in time to see a speeding, pale blue pegasus heading right for him. "Ahh!" He felt his face collide with the dirt below. The full weight of a pony prevented him from getting up.

"Ouch… OH! I'm sorry!" The pony jumped off the dragon beneath her and extended a helping hoof.

Spike gladly took her hoof and stood up, brushing the excess dust off his scales. "It's alright, no harm done. Thick scales and all."

"Yeah, me and my sis were in a bit of a rush to get here." Her eyes darted around the area. "Speaking of which, where is—"

"C'mon! You can flirt with guys later; the team selection is about to start!"

Spike watched as a mare with a pink bow in her mane darted over and dragged the mare away. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he heard a voice from the center of the clearing.

"ATTENTION! PONIES, MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Mayor Mare's voice echoed across the area, alerting all ponies present.

Spike joined the crowd of ponies that surrounded the mayor.

"Welcome one and all to the Team Selection Ceremony for the Fourth Annual Ponyville Game-A-Thon!" The Mayor was greeted with a round of applause from the various ponies in attendance. "We're grateful to all who signed up to participate, but as you know we are only able to choose ten participants, for a total of five teams."

Spike took a final glance around the ponies in the area. It was time.

"Now, to begin the team selection, I would like you all to welcome this years' game leader and head judge, Spitfire!"

The crowd let out deafening cheers as the Wonderbolt captain made her way into the clearing next to the Mayor.

Even outside her uniform, she looked every bit like a strong leader—the blazing, spiked mane, confident smile, and no-nonsense glare demanded respect.

"Alright, everypony! Welcome once again to this year's Game-A-Thon." She paused for a moment to allow the hoof stomping and excited cheers to come to a halt. "Now, this year we're gonna be doing things a little bit differently!" She casted an icy glare at the crowd. "Normally, this whole getup involves the teams competing in various athletic challenges and games to win—but not this year!"

Spike felt his body tense up.

She sent a smirk toward all present. "This year, because not everyone is as athletically competent as others, there will be an event that's more suitable for everypony. A scavenger hunt!"

The audience looked around, some with excitement and others with apprehension at the new development.

"That's right, everypony! This year's game will consist of you and your partner solving a series of riddles and challenges to find the prize! The first one to discover this prize will be the winner. Therefore, teamwork will be essential to victory."

Spike glanced around once again at the other ponies. Now it mattered more than ever who he got paired with. His green eyes travelled a bit to his right and found Rainbow and AJ—one of them would be his best bet.

"Now!" Spitfire commanded the audience's attention once more. "As you know already, only the first ten applicants could be accepted, and the teams will be chosen at random! If you were chosen, you already know, but you don't know who your teammate is. This will not only be a test of your ability to work as a team, but also will hopefully help some of you to make some new friends along the way."

The mayor walked up to Spitfire, gripping a small bowl in her mouth. "Now, in this bowl are the names of all ten of the contenders this year. I'm going to draw names two at a time, and those will be the teams. When you've been selected, come to the front to get your team number badges. I don't wanna hear any crying, whining, or complaining about who you're put with. Alright?" She was immediately greeted with enthusiastic nods from the crowd.

"Alright, this is it!" Spike crossed his fingers in anticipation.

Spitfire slowly picked two pieces of paper from the bowl. "The first team for this year is…"

Spike held his breath waiting for the announcement.

"Rainbow Dash, and… Trixie Lulamoon!"

Rainbow's voice echoed throughout the area."WHAT?!"

"Ha, you should be honored!" Trixie sneered as the two made their way to the front to receive their badges.

Rainbow Dash held in her desire to snap back in front of the Wonderbolt captain. "Ugh, this is so gonna suck."

Spike couldn't help but laugh at the prospect of the two working together, but that only left Applejack as the other pony he would feel comfortable working with. He crossed his fingers once more waiting for the inevitable calling of his name.

Cloudchaser let out a sigh as the Spitfire pulled out the names of the next team. There were only a couple ponies she would feel comfortable with, yet there were so many possibilities.

Her sister gently nudged her side. "Hey, Thunderlane is still available. Maybe you'll get him." She pointed a hoof in the direction of a black stallion with a sharp silver mane. Noticing the attention, he slyly winked at the two sisters.

"Heh, yeah, maybe." Cloudchaser felt her heart beat like a bass drum.

Spitfire dipped a hoof in the bowl once more."Alright, for the next team we have… Thunderlane—"

Cloudchaser's heart stopped. She silently pleaded that she would be called next.

"—and Flitter!"

Cloudchaser glanced down at her younger sister, mouth agape. She earned a sheepish smile in return.

"Sorry, sis." Flitter hung her head low and followed Thunderlane to the front.

The older sister's gaze travelled to the ground, disappointment radiating from her. Why couldn't she have been paired up with Thunderlane?

Another team down, three more to go.

Spike couldn't help but have hope that maybe he'd get put with Applejack, seeing as how there were only five other participants now.

"Now, for team number three!" Spitfire brought out two more slips of paper. "Spike—"

The young dragon's heart jumped. Here it comes.

"—and Cloudchaser!"

Spike felt his hopes crumble to the ground. He took a moment to scan over the audience and figure out who exactly his partner was.

"Who the heck is Cloudchaser?"

"Who the heck is Spike?"

As she stepped forward to the front she could barely believe her eyes as the small purple dragon she ran into earlier stepped forward with her.

"Oh, that's Spike."

The two gave each other a brief, awkward smile as they accepted their badges and moved back to the audience to await the finish of the ceremony.

The fourth team consisted of Applejack and Lyra, while the fifth was Holly Dash and Bon-Bon. The scavenger hunt was scheduled to begin the following weekend, so the teams were given a week to train, strategize and get to know their teammate.

As Cloudchaser made her way home, she was sharing the same thought as a purple dragon on the other side of town.

_This did not go the way I planned._


End file.
